In recent years, in a back grinding step of a semiconductor wafer, a disc-shaped glass substrate has been adopted as a support configured to support the semiconductor wafer in some cases. After being manufactured, a plurality of such disc-shaped glass substrates are packaged together to form a package and shipped from a manufacturing facility. Here, in Patent Literature 1, there is a disclosure of a package including a substrate accommodating container capable of accommodating a plurality of disc-shaped glass substrates in parallel to each other in a vertical posture.
In the package disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the substrate accommodating container includes an accommodating portion for accommodating the plurality of disc-shaped glass substrates in a vertical posture and a lid portion to be mounted on the accommodating portion, and in the accommodating portion, a plurality of holding guides for accommodating the plurality of disc-shaped glass substrates at predetermined intervals are formed. Further, in the lid portion, a plurality of hole portions for inserting the respective disc-shaped glass substrates into the accommodating portion are formed.